This invention relates to recreational roller and in-line skating, specifically to a device which can be used by skaters for walking and which also can be used as elbow or knee protection for added safety while skating.
One of the main problems and frustrations that in-line and roller skaters face is that they are often not able to enter public buildings and other places, when they are wearing skates. Such places as office buildings, restaurants, banks, shops, gyms, certain bridges, museums etc., require proper footwear for safety and liability reasons. A skater on skates is considered a danger to other people and to themselves. Furthermore, the skates can cause damage to furniture, and their wheels may leave marks on floors and carpets. Consequently, skaters cannot combine a skating trip with other activities, without carrying a pair of shoes to change into, before entering above mentioned places. To transport a pair of shoes while skating causes great inconvenience, as this usually requires that the skater carries along a bag or a backpack for this purpose.
There are several different carrying products available. Even though these bags and packs are specifically designed for the in-line skater, they can only make it easier to carry a pair of shoes and thus don""t satisfactorily solve the present problem. However, different solutions of varying success has been provided through a few new products. One xe2x80x9csolutionxe2x80x9d is various skate/wheel protectors. These skate/wheel protectors comes in different shapes and forms, all with the same basic ideaxe2x80x94to cover and/or to lock the wheels of the skates.
For example, since 1994 Blox International of Toronto, Canada, sells a rubber xe2x80x9cpocketxe2x80x9d for in-line wheels. The rubber pockets prevent the skates from damaging floors, but mobility while wearing these is very restricted and they can""t be used comfortably for more than a short period. A variation of Blox protector is sold under the trademark Streetstriders by Hot Lines, Inc. of Portland, Oreg. The Streetstrider protector is a cover of flexible material for the skates.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,303,955 of Zurnamer shows a similar in-line skate guard.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,236,224 of Anderson shows a walker attachment for in-line skates. The walker attachment prevents the wheels from rolling and does not cover the whole set of wheels which makes it smaller than other skate/wheel protectors.
The problem with all skate/wheel protectors is that it is very awkward and uncomfortable to walk around on skates, which makes these products merely a temporary solution. They therefore solve the described problem only half-way, by giving access to the mentioned places without good and comfortable mobility. Furthermore, these protectors need to be carried somehow by the skater while skating, which is a problem since many of the protectors aren""t very small.
U.S. Pat No. 5,331,752 of Johnson shows an in-line skate with a detachable inner shoe which can be used for walking. The skate was manufactured by Rollerblade, Inc. of Minnetonka, Minn. but not sold successfully and the model has since been discontinued.
Thus, the need remains for a product that enables skaters to enter public buildings, and other restricted areas without the inconvenience and drawbacks of having to carry a separate pair of shoes or some other skate protector. The need further exists for a product that provides a skater with a pair of shoes for comfortable walking.
The main object of the present invention is to fully solve the above-described problem by providing a skater with a device that enables the skater to enter public buildings and other restricted areas before, after, and in the middle of a skating trip, yet which can be carried by the skater while skating without causing any inconvenience.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a multipurpose piece of equipment, which will grant freedom, flexibility, and improved safety for the skater.
A further object is to provide a skater with emergency footwear which will provide great relief in case of a breakdown of the skates, or in case of an injury, or a condition that prevents the skater from continuing skating.
An additional advantage of the invention is that it makes it possible for the skater to always carry a pair of shoes without having to carry a bag or backpack, which can be uncomfortable, inconvenient, and even dangerous.
A further advantage of the present invention is to provide a device which enables skating to become a way of transportation, for commuting, for instance.
Yet further, a significant advantage is to provide the skater with an additional and a practical reason to wear elbow or knee protectors, which will result in safer skating, due to more frequent usage of effective protection.
Still further objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a consideration of the ensuing description and drawings.